Sleeping Beauty Syndrome
by Yami-chan Kagami
Summary: Leo tiba-tiba tertidur secara misterius dan Elliot sangat cemas. Apa yang akan Elliot lakukan?  Special fic for FujoshiVIP.  Mind to RnR?


Disclamer: Pandora Hearts belongs to Jun Mochizuki

Warning: AU, OOC, sedikit Shounen-ai

* * *

><p><strong>Sleeping Beauty Syndrome<strong>

* * *

><p>Di sebuah mansion milik keluarga Nightray, lebih tepatnya di halaman belakang terasa sangat sepi dan damai. Disana ada seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang sedang duduk santai sambil membaca sebuah buku. Dialah Leo, sang <em>servant <em>dari Elliot Nightray yang juga sahabatnya.

Leo masih asyik membaca buku. Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya, ia seperti mendengar suara seseorang. Ia langsung berdiri, tapi ia tidak melihat siapa pun di halaman belakang.

"Siapa itu?" gumam Leo.

Tadi tidak ada jawaban, yang ada hanya suara tawa seorang gadis. Tawa gadis itu terdengar samar-samar di telinga Leo, tapi ia yakin suara itu nyata. Leo langsung bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju asal suara itu.

"Siapa pun kau, tunjukkan dirimu!" seru Leo.

"Hihi..." hanya suara tawa gadis itu yang terdengar.

Leo terus berjalan mengikuti suara gadis itu dan sampailah ia di perpustakaan milik keluarga Nightray. Perpustakaan itu sangat luas dengan berbagai macam buku di dalamnya. Leo yang selalu ke sana hanya berjalan mengelilingi perpustakaan.

Banyak buku yang ada disana, Leo hanya memperhatikan saja. Tampaknya ia mulai lupa tujuan awalnya, yaitu mencari suara gadis yang ia dengar.

"Hihi..." terdengar tawa gadis itu.

Leo segera menoleh ke belakang dan tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Ia heran kenapa ia tidak bisa menemukan si pemilik suara misterius itu. Tawa gadis itu semakin terdengar dengan jelas.

"Dimana dia?" gumam Leo.

"Di sini." ujar suara gadis itu.

Leo segera menoleh ke arah rak buku yang tidak jauh darinya, ia segera mendekati rak buku itu. Tapi, tidak ada sosok gadis itu. Ia semakin heran saja dengan yang ia dengar. Apakah ia bermimpi?

Ia melihat sebuah buku sedikit menonjol dari buku-buku yang lain. Leo mengambil buku itu, buku dengan cover seorang gadis yang tertidur. Mungkin ini sebuah buku cerita? Leo memperhatikan judul buku itu.

"Sleeping Beauty?" gumam Leo.

Seperti yang diketahui itu adalah sebuah buku cerita. Leo penasaran dengan isi buku itu, ia membuka buku itu pelan dan membaca isinya dengan seksama. Bercerita tentang putri yang lahir dari kerajaan mewah dan mendapatkan hadiah saat dia lahir dari semua orang.

"Kau menyukainya?" terdengar suara gadis itu lagi.

Leo menghentikan kegiatan membacanya dan menoleh ke belakang. Masih tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Ia heran siapa yang berbicara dengannya? Apakah ia manusia atau _chain_?

"Tunjukkan dirimu!" seru Leo.

"Lebih baik kau teruskan saja membaca buku itu."

Leo heran dengan ucapan dari suara misterius sang gadis. Ia meneruskan membaca buku itu. Ketika sang putri sudah beranjak dewasa dan kutukan dari penyihir jahat akan berjalan jika sang putri melihat alat pemintal.

"Hmm... Putri ini akan tertidur?" gumam Leo.

"Iya." gumam gadis itu.

Leo menoleh dan ada sosok gadis cantik berambut hitam panjang berdiri di belakangnya. Leo sangat terkejut, ia langsung mundur ke belakang dan hampir saja ia menabrak rak buku itu. Untungnya ia tidak apa-apa.

"Si... siapa kau?" tanya Leo heran.

"Aku akan membantumu." jawab gadis itu.

"Eh?"

Gadis itu langsung saja memeluk Leo dan tersenyum, Leo sangat terkejut atas tindakan gadis itu. Pelukan gadis itu terasa nyata, berarti dia manusia. Tapi, kenapa rasanya aneh sekali. Gadis ini memiliki aura yang membuatnya mengantuk.

'Kenapa... aku mengantuk?' batin Leo. Matanya mulai terpejam, ia mulai kehilangan keseimbangan saat berdiri.

"Iya. Tidurlah lebih lelap lagi." gumam gadis itu sambil membelai rambut Leo.

Akhirnya Leo benar-benar tertidur dan buku yang ia pegang jatuh dari genggamannya. Gadis itu hanya menyeringai senang saja. Ia tertawa kecil dan akhirnya menghilang dari hadapan Leo.

* * *

><p>Hari sudah menjelang siang, seorang pemuda berambut krem dan bermata biru ini sedang mencari-cari seseorang. Pemuda bernama Elliot Nightray ini sedang mencari Leo, <em>servant <em>sekaligus sahabatnya.

"Dimana Leo?" gumam Elliot.

Ia berjalan menelusuri mansionnya, tidak dihiraukan ujaran keluarganya yang mengajaknya jalan-jalan atau untuk bersantai. Ia mengkhawatirkan Leo, tidak seperti biasanya Leo menghilang seperti ini.

Ok berlebihan, tapi Elliot tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Ia langsung saja berjalan menuju taman belakang. Ia yakin Leo berada di sana sambil membaca buku.

"Tidak ada?" gumam Elliot heran.

Ternyata di taman belakang pun sosok Leo tidak ada. Tingkat kecemasan Elliot meningkat, diamna Leo sekarang. Bukankah Leo akan menemani Elliot untuk pergi hari ini? Tidak mungkin Leo melupakan janji itu.

"Baiklah. Kalau di tempat "itu" dia tidak ada berarti aku minta bantuan Vincent untuk mencarinya." ujar Elliot dan ia segera berlari menuju tempat itu.

Tempat itu adalah perpustakaan keluarganya. Ia yakin ini adalah tempat terakhir ia bisa menemukan Leo. Semoga saja ia bisa menemukan Leo di tempat yang luas ini. Tampaknya keinginannya terwujud, ia melihat sosok Leo.

"Leo..." panggil Elliot dan ia mendekati sosok Leo. Tetapi, ia heran kenapa Leo tertidur. "Hei, bangun... Kenapa tidur di sini?"

Tapi Leo tidak bangun, meski sudah ditepuk pundak, pipi dan ditampar sedikit oleh Elliot. Tetap saja Leo tidak bangun. Sebegitu lelahnya ia hingga beristirahat di sini?

"Kalau mau tidur, di kamar. Jangan di sini." Elliot segera mengangkat badan Leo dan menggotongnya ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

Elliot membawa Leo ke kamar Leo sendiri dan menyelimutinya. Ia heran kenapa Leo tiba-tiba tidur seperti itu. Tidak seperti biasanya. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Leo diketuk seseorang, Elliot tidak terlalu memperhatikannya dan masuklah sosok pemuda berambut pirang panjang.

"Vincent?" gumam Elliot.

"Wah... Ada apa Elliot, kau di sini?" tanya Vincent.

"Memangnya tidak boleh? Justru aku yang ingin bertanya seperti itu padamu."

"Hahaha... Kebetulan saja aku ingin kemari."

Elliot terdiam melihat tingkah saudara angkatnya yang memang sulit ditebak itu. Toh, ia tidak memperdulikannya. Yang ia cemaskan adalah Leo, sahabatnya.

"Leo-kun sedang tidur?" tanya Vincent.

"Iya." jawab Elliot.

"Kenapa kamu menunggu dirinya?"

"Entah... Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh."

Vincent hanya menganggukan kepalanya, ia meminta gadis kecil di sebelahnya itu untuk membawakan sesuatu.

"Echo, aku ingin kau menyediakan sesuatu untuk Leo-kun." ujar Vincent.

"Baik, Vincent-sama." ujar Echo dan ia keluar kamar untuk menyiapkan makanan.

Elliot memandang bingung ke arah Vincent, seperti biasa Vincent hanya tersenyum. Dan senyumnya itu tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu artinya. Apakah itu senyum yang tulus atau senyum mengejek?

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu." ujar Vincent.

Elliot membiarkan Vincent pergi, ia memandang ke arah Leo dengan raut kecemasan. Ia tahu sahabatnya itu tidak akan tidur di sembarangan tempat. Atau jangan-jangan ia pingsan? Elliot tidak bisa memastikan hingga Leo bangun.

* * *

><p>Sudah satu, dua dan sekarang lima hari berlalu tapi Leo tidak bangun juga. Hal ini membuat Elliot sangat cemas. Memangnya bisa seseorang tidur selama lima hari tanpa bangun sedikit pun. Ia yakin ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.<p>

Elliot berjalan memasuki kamar Leo, ia melihat Leo masih tertidur lelap. Ia heran kenapa Leo tidak sadar juga. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi? Mungkinkah ia memang pingsan, tapi tidak mungkin selama ini. Atau ia...

'Tidak, aku tidak boleh berpikir negatif.' batin Elliot.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Leo terbuka dan muncullah sosok Vincent dan Echo. Elliot sedikit terkejut atas kedatangan mereka berdua.

"Ada apa ke sini?" tanya Elliot.

"Wah... Tidak boleh aku kemari?" tanya Vincent.

Elliot tidak menjawab, ia memperhatikan Leo yang masih saja tertidur. Memang terjadi hal yang aneh pada Leo. Melihat Elliot yang sangat mengkhawatirkan Leo itu membuat Vincent tersenyum ia langsung saja menjelaskan sesuatu.

"Nee, Elliot... Apa kau tahu sesuatu?" gumam Vincent.

"Tahu apa?" tanya Elliot.

"Ini baru perkiraanku, tapi tampaknya Leo terkena _Sleeping Beauty Syndrome._"

Elliot terkejut mendengarnya. Memangnya ada sesuatu seperti _Sleeping Beauty Syndrome_ itu? Kedengarannya aneh. Elliot menatap ke arah Vincent, meminta penjelasan lebih. Vincent hanya menjelaskannya lagi.

"Beberapa tahun lalu hal seperti itu ada. Tapi, karena tidak berhubungan dengan _chain _dan Pandora tidak mengurusnya masalah itu terbengkalai." jelas Vincent.

"Lalu?" tanya Elliot.

"Biasanya hanya para gadis saja yang terkena_ syndrome_ itu."

Elliot berusaha memikirkan kata-kata Vincent itu. Kalau Leo memang terkena _Sleeping Beauty Syndrome _itu, mungkin ada cara untuk menyembuhkannya.

"Bagaimana cara menyembuhkan Leo?" tanya Elliot.

"Entah... Mungkin kau bisa menemukan jawabannya di buku cerita itu." ujar Vincent dan ia pergi dari kamar Leo.

Elliot ingat ketika berada di perpustakaan ia melihat Leo tertidur dan ada sebuah buku cerita di sampingnya. Ia segera menuju perpustakaan dan mengambil buku itu untuk ia baca.

Untung saja buku cerita itu masih ada. Elliot segera mengambilnya dan membaca buku itu, Sleeping Beauty. Elliot pernah mendengar cerita itu, tentang seorang putri yang terkena kutukan dan bisa diselamatkan sang pangeran.

Elliot membaca buku itu dengan serius hingga selesai, tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ia sama sekali tidak menemukan cara untuk membantu Leo. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa mengantuk.

"Hmm... Rasanya ngantuk sekali. Kenapa..." gumam Elliot.

Elliot merasa mengantuk, matanya terasa sangat berat. Perlahan ia memejamkan matanya dan akhirnya ia tertidur. Saat ia tertidur ada seorang gadis yang melihatnya dan tertawa kecil saja.

"Baiklah... Apakah kau bisa membangunkan sang Putri?" gumam gadis itu.

.

.

.

Elliot perlahan membuka matanya. Ia sangat terkejut, dirinya tidak berada di perpustakaan mansionnya. Dia berada di sebuah lapangan hijau yang luas dan ada beberapa tumbuhan di sana, serta ada istana yang dililiti oleh belukar yang letaknya tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Eh? Dimana ini?" gumam Elliot heran.

Elliot merasa penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi. Ia mendekati istana yang penuh belukar itu, tiba-tiba ada pedang yang muncul entah darimana. Elliot segera menggunakan pedang itu untuk menerobos ke dalam istana.

"Apa yang terjadi? Merepotkan sekali?" gumam Elliot.

Setelah berhasil, ia segera masuk ke dalam istana yang besar itu. Ketika masuk di hadapannya ada tangga, ia segera menaiki tangga itu. Entah apa yang membuat Elliot ingin menaiki tangga itu.

Saat ia sedang berjalan menaiki tangga ada beberapa belukar yang bergerak sendiri. Belukar itu mulai mendekati Elliot dan akan menangkapnya. Elliot bisa membaca gerakan itu, ia menggunakan pedang yang ia temukan untuk menebas belukar itu.

"Hmm... Gampang." gumam Elliot.

Setelah Elliot berhasil menebas belukar yang menghalanginya itu, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara seseorang. Ia tidak tahu ternyata ada orang di istana ini.

"Kemari..." terdengar suara seorang gadis.

Elliot berusaha mengikuti suara gadis itu. Ia terus menaiki tangga dan akhirnya ia sampai di sebuah ruangan. Ia membuka pintu ruangan itu, di sana tidak ada siapa-siapa. Hanya ada sebuah jendela dan ranjang. Elliot terkejut melihat Leo ada di ranjang itu.

"Leo!" Elliot segera mendekati ranjang itu dan melihat Leo yang masih tertidur. "Hei, Leo... Bangun..."

"Dia tidak akan bangun." lagi-lagi terdengar suara seorang gadis.

Elliot langsung waspada, ia segera mengacungkan pedangnya ke depan. Dia berharap tidak ada bahaya yang mengancam. Ia melihat sosok seorang gadis yang berambut hitam panjang dengan gaun putih.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Elliot.

Tapi, gadis itu tidak menjawab, ia hanya berjalan mendekati Leo. Ia memandang wajah Leo yang terlelap dan mengelus pipinya. Tingkah gadis itu membuat Elliot merasa, apa namanya Elliot sendiri tidak tahu. Yang pasti ia tidak menyukainya.

"Jangan sentuh, Leo!" seru Elliot.

"Kau pemuda yang galak." ujar gadis itu.

Gadis itu berjalan mendekati Elliot, Elliot perlahan mundur. Entah kenapa meski gadis itu terlihat tidak berbahaya, tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa harus menjauhi gadis itu.

"Namaku Aurora. Akulah sang pengendali dari s_yndrome _ini." gumam Aurora.

"Apakah kau... Putri Tidur itu?" tanya Elliot.

"Iya," ujar Aurora. "Akulah jawaban dari cinta para gadis yang bertepuk sebelah tangan."

"Gadis?"

"Aku hanya muncul ketika ada seorang gadis yang mengalami cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan dengan orang yang ia suka, dan mengabulkan keinginan itu lewat mimpi."

Elliot sedikit bingung dengan penjelasan gadis bernama Aurora yang ada di hadapannya. Apakah gadis itu memiliki kemampuan khusus? Entha, tapi Elliot terus mendengarkan ucapan gadis itu.

"Aku menggunakan buku cerita itu sebagai penghubung diriku dan para gadis, lalu mereka akan tertidur selamanya."

"Selamanya?"

"Aku menggunakan kekuatanku untuk menarik pemuda yang para gadis itu cintai. Aku ingin pemuda itu menyelamatkan sang gadis. Tapi, jika pemuda itu tidak bisa melakukannya aku akan memakan jiwa sang gadis dan membunuh pemuda itu."

Elliot sedikit merinding mendengar penjelasan Aurora. Sama saja gadis itu mengatakan Leo akan dimakan jiwanya jika ia tidak bisa menyelamatkan Leo. Elliot terdiam, berusaha memikirkan kata-kata yang akan ia ucapkan untuk gadis itu.

"Tapi aneh..." gumam Aurora.

"Aneh?" tanya Elliot.

"Aku tidak pernah menarik pemuda yang cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Mungkinkah ia spesial?"

Elliot terdiam saja mendengar ucapan Aurora, yang penting baginya adalah menyelamatkan Leo. Apa pun caranya ia akan berusaha melakukannya. Karena Leo adalah sahabatnya yang berharga.

"Lalu apa yang bisa aku lakukan?" tanya Elliot.

"Gampang. Cium dia agar bangun dari tidur panjangnya." jawab Aurora.

"Eh?"

Wajah Elliot langsung saja memerah. Bagaimana ia bisa mencium Leo? Apalagi mereka berdua sama-sama laki-laki? Dan Elliot juga tidak pernah mencium siapa pun. Masa ia harus mencium seorang pemuda? Wajahnya masih saja merah.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukannya?" tanya Aurora.

"Aku..." gumam Elliot dengan wajah memerah.

"Berarti, aku akan memakan jiwanya." Aurora segera mendekati Leo yang tertidur. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Leo.

"Baiklah! Aku akan melakukannya!" seru Elliot dan Aurora berhenti melakukan tindakannya.

"Silahkan..."

Elliot berjalan mendekati Leo dan Aurora. Aurora segera berdiri dan sedikit menjauh dari mereka berdua. Elliot memperhatikan wajah Leo yang tertidur itu, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Leo dan mencium bibirnya.

'Duh, aku malu!' jerit Elliot dalam hati.

Aurora hanya tersenyum melihatnya, ia mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dari gaunnya dan membuka sebuah pintu yang ada di dekat mereka. Cahaya yang sangat terang keluar dari balik pintu itu. Aurora segera membuat Elliot dan Leo kembali ke dunia mereka.

"Selamat tinggal, pasangan baru." ujar Aurora.

.

.

.

Elliot membuka matanya, ia masih dalam posisi mencium Leo. Langsung saja ia melepaskan ciumannya itu. Wajahnya sangat merah, jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang.

'Kenapa... Jantungku berdetak kencang?' batin Elliot.

Perlahan Leo membuka mata, ia melihat ke sekeliling. Yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah sosok Elliot dengan wajah memerah. Leo hanya tersenyum.

"Elliot?" panggil Leo.

"Leo? Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Elliot.

"Iya. Apa yang terjadi? Terakhir kali aku ingat aku sedang membaca buku cerita, tapi setelah itu..."

Elliot langsung saja memeluk Leo. Leo terkejut dengan tindakan Elliot yang berbeda dari biasanya itu. Kenapa Elliot memeluknya? Apa yang terjadi?

"Syukurlah, kamu sudah sadar..." gumam Elliot.

"Elliot? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Leo. "Bisa tolong lepaskan pelukanmu?"

Elliot langsung melepaskan pelukannya itu. Wajahnya sedikit memerah, tentu saja ia malu jika ketahuan telah melakukan yang aneh-aneh.

"Ano... Kamu terkena _Sleeping Beauty Syndrome. _Itu membuatmu tidur, aku berusaha menolongmu. Akhirnya bisa..." gumam Elliot.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Leo.

"Layaknya Putri Tidur, aku... mencium dirimu agar kau sadar..."

"Eh?"

Wajah mereka berdua sama-sama merah. Leo sangat terkejut dengan apa yang Elliot lakukan, Elliot lebih terkejut dengan apa yang ia ucapkan. Bisa-bisa sahabatnya itu marah dan tidak ingin berteman dengannya.

"Tidak ap. Kau melakukannya agar aku sadar kan?" ujar Leo.

"Leo? Syukurlah kau mengerti..." ujar Elliot yang tiba-tiba memeluk Leo lagi.

Tiba-tiba Vincent masuk ke kamar Leo dan melihat mereka berdua sedang berpelukan. Wajahnya hanya tersenyum saja, mengetahui ada yang datang Elliot melepaskan pelukannya dari Leo.

"Ahaha... Begitu Leo-kun sadar kau langsung bermesraan dengannya, Elliot?" tanya Vincent.

"Apa katamu? Jangan sembarangan!" seru Elliot.

"Sudah, sudah. Jangan melakukan pertengkaran sia-sia." tambah Leo.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi~" ujar Vincent.

Sekarang tinggalah mereka berdua, tidak ada Vincent yang akan menganggu mereka lagi. Leo langsung saja memeluk Elliot, jujur saja Elliot terkejut melihatnya.

"Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku." ujar Leo.

"Tidak apa. Kau itu sahabatku." ujar Elliot.

**The End**

A/N: Fic pertamaku di fandom ini. Duh~ OOC ya?

Aku bingung mau nulis seperti apa. Ini fic untuk FujoshiVIP.

Bagaimana? Bagus/abal? Aku sangat menghargai minna-san yang bersedia memberiku review...^^


End file.
